Użytkownik:Scraggy/K011
| nzw=Rescue Ninetales| scr=Nffff.jpg 250px| nzwpl=Ratunek Ninetalesa| nzwus=Rescue Ninetales| nzwjp=救出キュウコン| tmjp=Kyūshutsu Kyukon| serus=Kanto| nrus=011| nrjp=011| nrodc=011| dtjp=3 sierpnia 2012| dtus=3 sierpnia 2012| dtpl=3 sierpnia 2012| anim=Scraggy| scen=Scraggy| opis=Scraggy| asdr=Scraggy| dran=Scraggy| }} Streszczenie Kate, Suzy, Jimmy i Jun zatrzymali się w małym górskim miasteczku. Postanowili odpocząć na leżakach w ogrodzie Centrum Pokemon. Kate jednak szybko to znudziło. K:Idę w góry! Kto idzie ze mną? S:Ee... nie mam ochoty... J:Ja też nie mam ochoty... Jn:Nie chce mi się. K:Lenie! Wartortle, ty chętnie pójdziesz ze mną w góry, prawda? Wartortle:War... tortle... K:Ty też? No trudno, pójdę sama. Kate odwróciła się tyłem do przyjaciół i już zamierzała iść w góry, gdy coś ciepłego otarło się o jej nogę. Spojrzała w dół. To był Vulpix. K:Chcesz iść ze mną w góry, Vulpix? Vulpix:Vulp! K:A więc chodźmy! Kate i Vulpix poszli w góry. Po parunastu metrach Kate zorientowała się, że się zgubili. W dodatku zaczął padać deszcz i zrobiło się ślisko. Na szczęście w pobliżu była jaskinia. K:Vulpix, schrońmy się w tej jaskini. Trenerka i pokemon poszli w stronę jaskini. Tuż przed nią dziewczynka poślizgnęła się, uderzając się w paluch u prawej stopy. Na kolanach weszła do jaskini. Zdjęła but i skarpetkę z prawej stopy. Paluch był siny i opuchnięty. Kate stwierdziła, że jest stłuczony. Położyła po bokach palucha podłużne kamienie i owinęła go skarpetką, tworząc w ten sposób prowizoryczny bandaż unieruchamiający. Tymczasem na zewnątrz ulewa zaczęła się na dobre. W jaskini było zimno. K:Vulpix, mógłbyś rozpalić ognisko Miotaczem Płomieni? Vulpix rozpalił ognisko Miotaczem Płomieni. Zrobiło się cieplej i jaśniej. Vulpix podszedł do wyjścia. K:Vulpix, dokąd ty idziesz? Vulpix:Vulp, vulpix, vulp! Kate zrozumiała, że Vulpix chciał iść po pomoc. K:Nie ma mowy! Jesteś za mały by samemu chodzić po górach i to w taką ulewę! Vulpix wszedł z powrotem w głąb jaskini. *Tymczasem w Centrum Pokemon. J:Leje deszcz, a Kate jeszcze nie ma... S:Może schroniła się w jaskini? Nie popadajmy w panikę. Jn:A jeśli coś jej się stało? SJ:O nie! Nie wzięła mapy! Dzwonię po Oficer Jenny. Oficer Jenny przejechała kilka minut później. Rozszalała się burza. OJ:W taką pogodę nie możemy zacząć poszukiwać. Musimy przeczekać burzę. *Tymczasem w jaskini. Burza minęła. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia Vulpix uderzył potężnym Ognistym Wirem w ścianę jaskini. Blask był tak silny, że Kate musiała zasłonić sobie oczy. K:Vulpix, co ty robisz? Gdy blask opadł Kate odsłoniła oczy i ujrzała Kamień Ognia lezący przed Vulpixem. Wiedziała co chciał zrobić, ale nie mogła przecież pozwolić by Vulpix ewoluował tylko po to, żeby jej pomóc... K:Czekaj, Vulpix! Jesteś pewien, że naprawdę tego chcesz? Vulpix:Vulpix! K:W takim razie w porządku! Vulpix wziął w pyszczek Kamień Ognia i zaczął świecić. Ewoluował. Ninetelas z gracją podszedł do wyjścia. K:Uważaj na siebie, Ninetales! Ninetales:Nine! *Tymczasem w Centrum Pokemon. OJ:Burza minęła, więc możemy zacząć poszukiwania. Plan jest taki: Ja, Siostra Joy i Wartortle polecimy na Fearowie Siostry, a Suzy, Jimmy, Jun i Eevee na Skarmory'm Jimmy'ego. Dodaktowo poleci z nami Pidgey Kate. Mój Growlithe i Machop Kate będą szli przed nami. Growtlithe będzie spalał przeszkody, a Machop, jeśli nie będzie się dało spalić, wyrzuci. Pidgey:Pidgey? Pidge, pidge! OJ:Wybacz, Pidgey, ale jesteś za mały by udźwignąć człowieka. J:Zobaczcie! W stronę Jimmy'ego, Suzy i Jun z wielką gracją biegł Ninetales. Jn:Dziwne... Ninetalesy raczej unikają ludzi. S:A więc co ten tu robi? SJ:Zaraz... czy przypadkiem pokemonem, który poszedł z Kate w góry nie był Vulpix? J:Tak, ale przecież Vulpix potrzebuje do ewolucji Kamienia Ognia... SJ:W tych górach jest mnóstwo kamieni ewolucyjnych. Trzeba tylko wiedzieć gdzie szukać. Jn:A więc ten Ninetales był kiedyś Vulpixem Kate. Ninetales stanął przed Wartortle'em i powiedział mu w swoim języku co się stało. Wodny pokemon przetłumaczył to ludziom za pomocą pantomimy. OJ:Dobrze, a więc Ninetales nas zaprowadzi. *Tymczasem w jaskini. Paluch Kate już nie bolał. Prawdę mówiąc w ogóle go nie czuła. Zdjęła "bandaż unieruchamiający". Paluch jeszcze bardziej zsiniał i opuchł. A co jeśli nie jest tylko stłuczony?-pomyślała Kate. Nie była w końcu lekarzem, więc nie mogła mieć 100%-owej pewności. Naszła ją wizja amputacji. Czy będzie mogła chodzić bez palucha? W końcu stanowi podporę stopy. Czy będzie mogła dalej być trenerką? Z jej oczu zaczęły kapać łzy. Spadały na Pazur Lugii, przez co wyglądał jakby błyszczał.. nie... on naprawdę błyszczał. Wyszli z niego Mew i Lugia, a raczej tak jakby ich duchy (Kate dopiero teraz zauważyła, że nie są cieleśni i, że wychodzą z Pazura Lugii). Tchnęli coś na paluch Kate. Poczuła w nim przyjemne ciepło. Gdy znikło paluch znów był zdrowy i mogła nim poruszać. Chciała podziękować Mew i Lugii, ale ci zniknęli. Kate założyła z powrotem skarpetkę i but. Wyszła z jaskini. Ku niej biegli Ninetales, Growlithe i Machop, a za nimi na Fearowie lecieli Siostra Joy, Oficer Jenny i Wartortle, a na Skarmory'm Jimmy'ego lecieli Jimmy, Suzy, Jun i Eevee. Obok leciał Pidgey. Gdy podlecieli blisko Kate, wyladowali. Pierwsza zeszła Suzy. S:Kate, nic ci nie jest!? Kate była zdziwiona tym pytaniem. Po kim jak po kim, ale Suzy była jedną z ostatnich osób, po których można by się spodziewać troski. K:Stłukłam sobie palec... chyba... S:Co!? Kate opowiedziała im co się wydarzyło. Po powrocie do Centrum Pokemon opowiedziała o tym Oakowi, który jak zwykle kazał się tym nie przejmować. Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić... powiedziała Kate. Kate, Suzy, Jimmy i Jun ruszyli w dalszą podróż. Najważniejsze wydarzanie *Vulpix Kate ewoluuje w Ninetalesa. *Po raz pierwszy widzimy Growlithe'a Oficer Jenny. Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Kate' *'Suzy' *'Jimmy' *'Jun' *'Siostra Joy' *'Oficer Jenny' Pokemony Co to za Pokémon?: Ninetales *'Wartortle' (Kate) *'Eevee' (Jun) *'Vulpix' (Kate) *'Skarmory' (Skarmory) *'Machop' (Kate) *'Pidgey' (Kate) *'Ninetales' (Kate, ewoluował) *'Fearow (Siostry Joy) *'Growlithe (Oficer Jenny) Kategoria:Własna twórczość